Maybe So
by The Rain Child
Summary: A one-shot written for Empress Dotdotdot's challenge. Memories have an odd way of showing up...and bad things can have a way of turning out so nicely.


Well, I toyed with the idea of doing this…and I guess I'm doing it. I'm writing this one-shot for Empress Dotdotdot's contest. So without further ado—

Isaac: DISCLAIMER!

Oh yes…I don't own Golden Sun. Duh.

So _now_ without further ado I present to you my story.

* * *

_Maybe So_

* * *

When they first met, it was as though something missing in him had suddenly flashed in front of his eyes, dancing and singing about her. She was an angel; her powers perfectly suited to her. Though his concept of love was nothing as real as what his other companions spoke of with passion, he felt as though some of their babble was more than just silly notions-it made sense to him now. Sighing, the blonde boy tried to concentrate on their task at hand. They were lost, utterly lost, and his daydreaming of her wouldn't help them find either their coordinates or her. Even now, if they said her name, of those of her other companions, his face would flush crimson.

"Ivan! Come on, snap out of it and help us. There's a seabird and he brought four of his friends!" Garet shouted before lifting his broadsword and slicing at one of the monstrous creatures. The feathery bird shrieked before returning the slice with an attack of its own. Ivan heaved another sigh and lifted his staff, running at the seabird and struck the final blow.

_'_For her, I can do this,' he thought. He was getting stronger every day, after all, as were his companions. Soon, maybe they would catch up to them and he would see her again.

* * *

The day he dreamed of came much sooner than he had ever fathomed. With lighting speed, he felt, the powers of Jupiter had brought them to the amethyst lighthouse, and now he stood fighting monsters of his own alignment (oh, it pained him to inflict damage upon them, yet strangely empowered the Jupiter Adept as well) so close to reaching his companions' goals-his own included.

Then they showed up. Ivan heard Isaac cry out to Mia and best friend Garet, who had-in a moment of bravery little known to either Ivan or Mia-jumped after her. But the Jupiter Adept's mind was more focused on those that approached him, and those behind these menacing fire Adepts of Prox. In a short glimpse, he saw her and his heart soared before Karst struck the first blow.

Pain was the only word that would come to mind as the Fire Adepts' powers attacked with barrage after barrage of stunningly painful attacks, burning away his health, no matter how many potions Isaac and he used. And with a final blow, Menardi's sister made contact with Ivan's frail body and the fifteen-year-old fell to the smooth lighthouse's floor. Isaac soon followed after a powerful attack by the Proxian man, but Ivan was only partially conscious of this. Only the thought of his beloved and the fact he would never call her so aloud filled his mind as he closed his purple eyes against the pain. They were alive after all...but not for long if there was no one to help.

But she had been there. She and the others had run to their aid, and Karst and Agatio were defeated that day for the first of two battles. Reunited with a little intervention from Hama, the eight now began the last leg of their journey. She was now within his grasp; if he could only muster the nerve to speak to her instead of savoring her words so that he could not even bring himself to halt them.

* * *

How afraid he had been, after the first week of getting to know them all better-her included-because she had looked at another with what he believed to be love in her eyes. 'Of course she would,' he would think bitterly, 'he knows her better; they owe each other their lives!' But he would not give up. Slowly and surely they drew closer in friendship, their minds nearly bare before the other. Every moment of that friendship he still cherished, and would think on it often.

The Mars Lighthouse had frighted him worse than any other lighthouse-may haps the Venus's lighting was worse, but this lighthouse still sent terror down his spine to this day. They had all almost died that day. He had seen her tears; seen Mia try desperately to soothe Isaac's renewed grief; watched Felix and Jenna stand shock still, Garet unable to help Jenna, nor Picard able to say a word. That day he vowed that he would admit how deep his infatuation had run-for it was not mere attraction anymore, and he finally understood-it was truly love.

Two weeks after returning to Isaac, Garet, Felix, and Jenna's hometown, he had finally done it. Ivan had poured out his soul to his angel; he watched her face go through more emotions than he had thought possible for anyone-even his loved one. That night he had wept with more passion that he though possible, even more amazed the tears followed such an emotion as the elation he felt. He had fulfilled his vow and yet he sobbed upon his bed, and her upon her own, because of the happiness this mutuality could bring. Neither felt deserving over the other, but said nothing to the other six.

* * *

His confession to her was two years ago to the day. Ivan remembered everything well-most Jupiter Adepts were blessed and cursed with an amazing memory. Still, sitting here by the psynergy rock of Vale, the images came back to his mind simply and easily as she approached him with a smile on her angelic face, eyes sparkling. Sitting down beside him, she asked happily after kissing his cheek,

"Things do have a way of turning out so unexpectedly." He murmured.

"Maybe so, but aren't you happy things turned out how they did?"

Ivan smiled, taking her face for a moment before replying,

"Yes, Sheba, I am very glad they did."

There was a thin band of silver on her left hand, shimmering in the stone's light. A small amethyst graced the silver-an engagement ring. Ivan gave her a wink as he placed his own onto a chain that he hid underneath his tunic; Sheba following pattern. After sharing a quick kiss, the two left the plaza and headed for Isaac's house. They were going to be late for lunch if they didn't hurry-and who knew what the others would say? They might even think that the two were having a romance!

* * *

Word Count: 1200

Without Authoress Ramblings: 1048

Well that was nowhere near what I normally write. Ivan/Sheba has never seemed a possibility in my mind, nor Isaac/Mia (which was hinted at). For those who are clueless about who I am-I am the one that could be referred to as the diehard Isaac/Jenna fan, as well as a huge supporter of Garet/Mia and Felix/Sheba.

As a final shameless plug, if you think I have any skill as a writer, would you please read and review my longest ongoing Golden Sun story-_Unrequited_? It will be much appreciated.

Sincerely,

A Christian Loser

a.k.a The Rain Child

a.a.k.a Poetry Freak


End file.
